


内幻片段合集

by 路过的西都市民 (boloud)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E8%B7%AF%E8%BF%87%E7%9A%84%E8%A5%BF%E9%83%BD%E5%B8%82%E6%B0%91
Summary: P1错觉P2小秘书来到新世界P3十二集后片段P4内海的休息日
Relationships: 内幻
Kudos: 1





	1. 错觉

「是否忘记了什么？」  
那个错觉出现于三年前。  
冰室幻德，现任首相秘书，从三年前的某一天开始便觉得身边缺失了点什么。  
是有谁应当在后方半步处吗？  
但是作为秘书的他并未配备随行助理。  
至于国立尖端物质研究所方面，虽说名义上为所长，但政治系的他对科学一窍不通，所内最需要他的方面不过是出席各种非技术的交流场合、表彰仪式以及研究成果发表的判定，自然也不会有研究员浪费时间为他解答一切。  
“幻德。你是不是最近太累了？要先去休息室睡会吗。”在又一次莫名转头后，他的好友布袋幸司说道。  
昏昏沉沉地从文件里抬起头，坐在对面的首相辅佐官犹如尸体般无神而又苍白的脸庞令其猛地清醒，幻德揉了揉眼睛，长舒一口气：“看错了吧……”  
“所以到底怎么回事？”同样在办公室通宵整理后几日安排的布袋放下了手中的文件，推推眼镜望向他，摆出了从高中起便明确的关于“认真谈谈”的表情。  
“……布袋。”刚刚三十过半的秘书沉吟半晌，说道，“你有没有过觉得好像忘了什么？或者有哪里不太对？”  
“既视感之类的？”同样文科的三十路问道。  
“不……那个的话……似乎是说感觉眼前的事情发生过……”幻德回忆起来。  
这又是听谁说的？  
他忽地愣住。  
“……德。幻德！”看到友人回过神来，布袋继续说道，“你还是先去休息一下吧。这个问题之后再聊。”  
“抱歉。”从沉思中惊醒的幻德捏捏鼻梁抹了把脸，起身走向休息室，“辛苦你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是废开头【。  
> 东都小秘书找到了新世界的首相秘书

那是他曾经拥有的日常。是在他成为假面骑士之前、甚至比桐生战兔的出现更早之前的画面。  
然而如今已不可能发生。新世界的他不再是东都首相辅佐官，浮士德也未曾存在过，连难波重三郎也没有那样过大的野心。这不过是连他自己都未预料到的幻想，不存在于新世界中的场景。  
“……冰室桑？”门外穿着东都制服的幻象发出了声响。  
“内海？真的是你？你想起来了？这套衣服你又是从哪里弄来的？”瞪大眼睛不自觉地将门开得更大，冰室幻德还未从这过于熟悉的画面中回过神。  
悄悄松了一口气，身陷不属于自己世界的东都尖端物质研究所所长秘书微微翘起嘴角，“果然您还是这样。”他说。  
“……进来再说。”国立尖端物质研究所所长沉默半晌，接着转身从鞋柜中拿出拖鞋摆在地上。  
关好门抬脚走进房间，比过去任何时间都要匆忙却还不忘礼数说句“打扰了”，在客厅坐下后内海成彰终于问出了口:“冰室桑、这到底怎么回事？天空墙似乎没有存在过，难波的发展方向也完全不同，我还在难波研发新产品。但是要说完全是另一个平行世界的话……您又认识我。”  
在厨房内背对着客人用水倒满玻璃杯，无法再沉默的主人迟疑着提出了问题:“内海你……还记得自己来这里之前是什么时间吗？”  
“大约是十点左右。我离开研究所后准备去基地进行实验讨论，结果走到附近时才注意到天空墙不见了，返回研究所发现连名字都不一样。然后我搜索了一下这边的新闻，果然不是同一个世界。但是您之前发布过一条关于假面骑士的召集令，所以我猜您说不定知道些什么。”  
“你已经差不多了解这个世界了吧。”放下水杯，混杂着‘不愧是你’与难以分辨的心虚或担忧，冰室幻德撇了一眼对方又将视线移回桌面继续问道，“你……你见过桐生战兔了吗？”  
“是。在我的世界内他进入了研究所，负责潘多拉之盒的解析。”  
“那潘多拉之盒有被夺走吗。”  
“会被他从研究所……？”  
“啊、不。不过这样的话或许来得及……”策划者沉思半晌，接着抬头望向未经历之人，神情坚定，“接下去我要告诉你的，是你那边的未来。至于要怎么做……你一定比我更有办法。拜托你了啊内海。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 害虽然新外传那个样子但是写还是要写的（？）  
> 和之前某篇（https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335574）有点关系，是12集之后的一个小片段

太小了——这是冰室幻德打开内海成彰所租借的公寓后的第一印象。  
仅容一人通过且兼职厨房的走道、洗手池连接在马桶水箱之上的卫生间、圆桌与被褥无法同时铺开的所谓“卧室”，无论哪个都是作为首相之子的他无法想象的。  
而房间内犹如宾馆般干净却又毫无生气的状态，也是他没有想到的。  
为了给民众一个交代，同时又担心自己的秘书的确留下什么纰漏，冰室幻德第一次进入了内海成彰的公寓。  
“喂。”听到身后齐齐踏上地板的嗒嗒声，他皱了皱眉，微微转头说道，“脱鞋。”

还真是什么都没有啊。  
无视身后悉悉索索的声音，他站在了唯一的房间中。  
门旁的木质衣柜与墙壁合为一体，折叠桌椅则是倚靠着右侧，除此之外值得注意的只有在小型一室户中少见的阳台。  
推开拉门走入阳光中，歪头让过低挂着的衣架，冰室幻德看向了摆在角落有些眼熟的植物。  
“首相代理。”未等回忆起在何处见过这样的盆栽，背后的搜查官便叫住了他，“现在准备打开衣柜了。”  
“哦……哦。”点点头走回房间，瞥了眼已经被移走的桌椅，在搜查官们身后站定，同样将目光集中到室内唯一能够储藏物品的柜子上。  
“东都时间17时32分，确认搜查开始。”走过流程，向同事点头示意，搜查官打开了仅剩的未知区域。  
“……这家伙爱好还挺独特。”看着隔间中的各种奇怪装饰品，其中一位搜查官感叹道。  
未曾想到会在下属房间内看到自己赠送的土特产的东都代理首相沉默着摸起了胡子。  
那个是某次进行地方宣传时对方赠送的小鹿摆件、那个是被大家拒绝之后自己硬塞给内海的木制猴子、那个是因为只能成套地购买，就把多余的作为手信的铃铛……  
随着本以为早就被丢弃的物品一件件拿出，从未在意过的点滴浮现眼前，幻德移开了目光，转身走向阳台。  
碍事的衣架被草草地丢进纸箱，旁边是莫名熟悉的植物，而背对着他的搜查官则在拆解洗衣机。看着那两盆绿色，幻德终于想起那是从自己的办公室中消失的芦荟以及他送给内海的吊兰。他向前踏出一步，未经思考便叫住了对方：“喂。”  
“是？”起身面对代理首相，搜查官问道，“请问有什么问题吗？”  
“……不、算了。”沉默半晌，最终他压下了将植物带回去的念头。  
“是。”  
倚靠栏杆看向远处的东都研究所，冰室幻德再未给予搜查行动一丝关注。


	4. 内海的休息日

与同事们预想的不同，休息日的内海成彰喜欢躺在自己仅几叠大的房间内发呆。  
没错，即使作为研究所所长秘书兼浮士德成员，除了忍受冰室幻德不时的突发奇想外还需定时向难波重三郎汇报，内海成彰也有着自己的时间。  
虽说难波童子从小便习惯于每日不停地学习与训练，调到东都后名义上作为冰室幻德下属这件事也不过是又一个任务，“假期”的存在还是让他难得感到了“放松”——如果要用常人的情感来定义的话。  
将被子从壁柜中搬出随意地靠在墙边作为沙发，扯过用于加厚的毛绒薄毯盖在身上，双脚外伸搁在阳台门框上感受阳光的温暖，看向没有天空墙存在的蓝天，内海成彰终于能够放空大脑，不必去想浮士德的计划或是难波的指令，得到一丝安宁。  
“春天了啊。”感受着窗外吹入、带着阳光味道的温暖微风，内海自言自语道。

内海被铃声吵醒时，天色已黑。  
初春的空气在阳光消失后略显寒冷，他将手伸出薄毯摆正眼镜，向旁伸去拿起手机，看了眼名字后的括号3按下通话键，语气中听不出丝毫刚清醒时的迷茫或是被吵醒后的不爽：“是。出什么事了吗冰室桑。”  
“啊、不。只是问下你明天晚上能来吗。”带着令人无法忽视的背景音，另一头的冰室幻德说道，“例会改到了明晚，你赶得上吗。”  
“几点去接您呢？”考虑着对方是否知晓难波重三郎明天早上会到达东都，自己向其报告不需多少时间这件事，内海成彰不自觉地坐直身体。  
“七点开始的话……”思考声几乎被双簧管淹没，他的结论与和声共同响起，“六点吧。从研究所出发。”  
“是。”内海顿了顿，“那个、您是在招财猫吗。等下需要来接您吗。”  
“……不用。”声音中带着一丝尴尬，伴随点击屏幕的哒哒声，幻德继续说道，“你就好好休息吧。”  
“是。”脸上挂起微小的弧度，内海放下了电话。  
“那么、晚上吃什么呢。”带着不知因何而来的雀跃，他起身将寝具摆回柜中走向厨房，自言自语道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幻的背景音是太阳的碎片（CD版），因为伴奏比街路树好认【。  
> 幻：被下属发现自己又在ktv里，尴尬，赶快把音乐暂停了（？


End file.
